In the resource exploration and recovery industry, various flow control devices are employed to guide fluid into and receive fluid from a formation. Stimulation fluids may be passed from a tubular and introduced into a formation to promote increased inflow and/or outflow from a reservoir such as fracking. Alternatively, stimulation fluids may include acids. After the introduction of stimulation fluids, production fluids may be received by the tubular or injection fluids may be pumped through the tubular. Thus, after stimulation it is often desirable to open a passageway between the formation and the tubular. Typically, a tool, such as coiled tubing, is introduced into the tubular to open pathways that may deliver fluid to and receive fluid from the formation. The use of coiled tubing increases operational costs and downtime. The art would be open to new, less costly and time consuming systems for opening fluidic pathways between a tubular and a formation.